culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Now
Now most commonly refers to the present time. Now, NOW, or The Now may also refer to: Organizations * National Organization for Women, an American feminist organization * The NOW! Organization, a Canadian non-profit sustainability organization * National Oversight and Whistleblowers (NOW), a Malaysian NGO to institute initiatives of oversight and whistleblower * NYSE ticker symbol for ServiceNow, a cloud computing company Media * NOW TV (UK and Ireland), a telecommunications company serving the United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland, owned by Sky UK Limited * Now Business News Channel, a 24-hour finance news channel * NOW Comics, an American comics publisher, active 1985–2005 * Now (British TV channel), a British television channel that started broadcasting in 1990 and ceased the same year * Now TV (Hong Kong), a Chinese pay-TV service provider headquartered in Hong Kong operated by PCCW Media Limited * now.com.hk, an online service owned by PCCW * NOW.com, an online TV/broadband network, formerly Network of the World owned by PCCW * NOW News, a Beirut-based Lebanese news website focused on the Middle East published in English and Arabic Printed media * ''Now'' (1940–1947), a political and literary periodical founded by George Woodcock * ''NOW!'' (1979–81 magazine), a short-lived UK news magazine * ''The Now'' (newspaper), a Canadian biweekly * ''Now'' (newspaper), a Canadian alternative newsweekly * ''Now'' (UK magazine), a British weekly entertainment magazine * ''Now'' (manhwa), a Korean graphic novel * TV Now, an Irish television magazine Film, episode, or TV series * No Opportunity Wasted, a Discovery Channel TV series hosted by Phil Keoghan * [[Now (The Walking Dead)|"Now" (The Walking Dead)]], an episode of the television series The Walking Dead * In Time, formerly titled Now, a 2011 American science fiction film *''Now with Tom Brokaw and Katie Couric, referred to as ''Now, a 1993–94 news program * Now on PBS, formerly NOW with Bill Moyers, a TV newsmagazine which aired from 2002 to 2010 * Now with Alex Wagner, an MSNBC news program premiering in 2011 Music * The Now, an English punk rock group * The Now, a name used by American rock band Tripsichord Music Box * NOW Nightmares on Wax, a DJ and electronic music composer Albums * ''Now'' (Anna Abreu album) * ''Now'' (Astrud Gilberto album) * ''Now'' (Bibi Zhou album) * ''Now'' (Cara Jones album) * ''Now'' (The Dubliners album) * ''Now'' (Fireflight album) * ''Now'' (Girugamesh album) * ''Now'' (Jade Warrior album) * ''Now'' (Jessica Andrews album) * ''Now'' (Maxwell album) * ''Now'' (Mucky Pup album) * ''Now'' (MYMP album) * ''Now'' (The New Seekers album) * ''Now'' (Patrice Rushen album) * ''Now'' (Peter Frampton album) * ''Now'' (Paul Rodgers album) * ''Now'' (Shania Twain album) * ''Now'' (Ten Years After album) * ''Now'' (The Tubes album) * Now, an album by Bhagavan Das (yogi) * Now, an album by George Baker * Now, an album by Greg Long * Now, an album by Kosmos Express * Now, an album by Lou Sino * Now, an album by Steve Roach * ''Now!'' (Bobby Hutcherson album) * ''Now!'' (France Joli album) * ''Now!'' (Other Dimensions In Music album) * ''Now!'' (Sonny Stitt album) * Now That's What I Call Music!, a series of compilation albums * The Rolling Stones, Now!, an album by The Rolling Stones * Gary Lewis, Now!, an album by Gary Lewis & The Playboys Songs * "Now" (Def Leppard song), from the album X'' * "Now" (Joywave song), from the album ''How Do You Feel Now? * "Now" (Paramore song), from the album Paramore * "Now" (Staind song), from the album Staind * "Now", by Avail from the album Front Porch Stories * "Now", by Brotherhood of Man from the album Love and Kisses from Brotherhood of Man * "Now", by Carpenters from the album Voice of the Heart * "Now", by Days of the New from the album ''Days of the New'' (1997 album) * "Now", by Edie Brickell from the album Shooting Rubberbands at the Stars * "Now", a single by Eyedea & Abilities * "Now", by Krokus from the album Change of Address * "Now", by Prince from the album The Gold Experience * "Now", by Trouble Maker from the album ''Chemistry'' (EP) * "Now!", by Sandra from the album ''The Wheel of Time'' (Sandra album) * "Now!", by Scorpions from the album ''Blackout'' (Scorpions album) Other uses * Google Now, a mobile personalized search application by Google * Negotiable Order of Withdrawal account, a type of bank account * Network of Workstations, a computer network * Northern Ohio and Western Railway, an Ohio railroad See also * * The Now Show, a British radio comedy show * Life Starts Now, an album by Three Days Grace * Now and Forever (disambiguation)